


a smothered rose

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Cuckolding, Incest, Jon/Robb endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Willas comes home from a long day's work to Jon and a guest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been contemplating posting this for weeks and finally decided, fuck it. I'm trying to get more inspiration to write something of a better quality and greater substance.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!

By the time Willas finishes his shift at the office, he’s exhausted. The ride home is so filled with traffic that he barely even notices dozing off midway through. Luckily, his driver doesn’t comment nor does he wake Willas up from the much needed power nap. His normal half hour ride home takes an hour and a half due to high traffic and an accident on the highway.

 

When he gets home, he knows he can expect Jon to be there already. Jon never fails to beat him home first. His boyfriend goes to university still so more often than not, Jon is the last to leave the apartment and the first one to be back. Willas can’t help but be jealous. Even if Jon has a late night out, he’s still home early enough to cook dinner for Willas to come home at ten. This time is much different though. It’s nearly midnight and Willas can only imagine how disappointed Jon is for not being home in time for dinner.

 

The elevator ride to the top floor is quiet except for the slow tapping of Willas’s cane. The penthouse had been a decision influenced by Jon. Under normal circumstances, Willas would have preferred something more quaint. Perhaps a nice townhouse in between Jon’s university and the office but Jon had asked for something a bit more lavish. After switching between his mother’s and uncle’s, Willas was understanding to see that Jon just wanted a nice place of his choosing to call home.

 

And Jon chose very wisely.

 

Willas is pleased to open the front door to the lingering scent of lasagna, his favorite. Willas leans slightly against the wall as he takes his coat off to hang. Most of the lights in their apartment are off except for the one in their back bedroom. As much as Willas enjoys the life of domestic bliss with Jon, the king sized bed had been his idea. The first thing they had done when they moved in was christen it, as well as, as many surfaces of their apartment that wasn’t covered with moving boxes. Willas had never cum so much in one day before.

 

As he makes his way to the master bedroom, Willas can already hear that Jon has started without him. There’s a distinct creaking of the bed and Jon moaning gradually getting louder. The door is slightly cracked, as if Jon was in a rush. It makes Willas feel a bit guilty. He’s been so busy at the office that he hasn’t been able to give Jon the attention he needs. Jon is young and virile and Willas hasn’t been able to provide as he promised before they moved in together.

 

“Hello, sweet,” Willas says to announce his presence. 

 

Jon smiles, eyes hooded with pleasure. “Fuck,” he curses, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s on all fours, such a sight Willas loves, with his hand between his legs. “Fuck me harder.”

 

Willas swallows, palming his cock through his trousers. He’s already slightly hard. As busy as he’s been, he’s missed Jon immensely. He walks forward, stopping at the side of the bed. Jon greedily reaches out for Willas’s belt, no hesitation. “Is he treating you nicely?”

 

Jon nods his head.

 

Roughly, Jon is jerked upright to his knees. A strong arm around his chest holds him up as a hand with long fingers closes around his throat as a subtle reminder. Willas watches as the other man takes his boyfriend away from him. It makes Willas no less hard. It only makes want Jon more, his cock hard and throbbing. He so dearly wants to undress and slide his cock between Jon’s perfect lips but he knows he can’t without Robb’s permission.

 

“You said harder, love, right?” Robb asks, thrusting his hips. Jon gurgles out a response, trying to seat himself deeper on his cousin’s cock. “My Jon is quite the slut, isn’t he? He just loves cock. Just earlier he and Theon were becoming quite acquainted with each other. They used to despise each other but I knew all it would take would be time before they got along.”

 

Willas pictures it. The image of Theon Greyjoy, such a pain in his ass, plowing his boyfriend on the bed they sleep in together. He suddenly wishes he had signed up for the camera surveillance for the penthouse. Working through all the daily paperwork would be a lot more interesting if he could watch all the naughty things his boyfriend did without him. Perhaps, if Jon spent less time with Robb at night, he’d be able to take all those morning classes he talks about but never signs up for.

 

Slowly, Robb pulls out, grinning as he lays bites and kisses along Jon’s shoulder. Jon’s chest is already ridden with hickies. Some are old, others are fresh. Jon always complains when Willas marks him up like that but he’s never protested Robb marking him up. Robb pushes Jon forward on the bed so his head is down, his ass up in the air. His hole is wrecked, puffy and sensitive to touch. Robb drags his finger around the red rim, chuckling when the muscle loosens and contracts. He laughs at Willas’s expression, slipping a long finger inside.

 

“You should watch next time, Willas. You’ll finally get to see how to treat Jon right. Seems right now, you aren’t really doing him justice and he’s got such a sweet hole you’re missing out on.” Robb works his finger in with long strokes, making Jon shudder. “Why don’t you go ahead and taste a real man, Willas?” he asks. As soon as he removes his finger, a long dribble of cum slips from Jon’s hole.

 

Willas nearly cums in his pants.

 

“Go ahead, suck him clean.” Robb orders, climbing off the bed. He grabs one of the pillows from the bed which had been knocked off and throws it on the ground closest to Jon.

 

With some difficulty, Willas sets his cane down and begins to kneel. His one knee had been doing significantly better in therapy. He could, if he wanted to, walk without the cane’s help but around work, he feels much better in knowing he has something to help him walk. He gets some stares around the office, not that he cares. The cane is only his business, really.

 

His focus from the slight discomfort snaps back to Jon when the boy rocks his ass back. Robb’s handprints are all over Jon’s cheeks. Some are just red but there’s a bruise on the highest curve that Willas wants nothing more than to kiss better.

 

“Go ahead,” Robb repeats. He climbs back on the bed in front of Jon. Jon had started to grow his hair out again and not a day since has he regretted it. Robb likes to thread his fingers through the unruly mess and tug on it every which way. It’s most fun to play with when Jon nurses on Robb’s cock. Robb can simply play with the strands. He likes when Robb tugs on his hair the most.

 

Knowing he hasn’t been given permission to touch Jon, Willas keeps his hands balled into fists on top of his thighs. He leans forward eagerly, licking a long stripe along Jon’s wrecked hole. The young man moans, unable to keep his hips still. Willas looks over Jon’s shoulder, sees Robb smirking, and buries his face between those sweet cheeks. Jon can’t get Willas’s tongue on him quicker. He tries to seat himself back more but that keeps him away from Robb who simply tugs him back by the hair. Jon becomes a rocking mess between two men, wanting to cum.  

 

Later Jon does, with Robb’s permission. 

 

Robb never gives Willas permission.


End file.
